A Legend Falls Among Roses
by chrisfiggys
Summary: Sergey is a prodigy, A huntress at 15 years old. But after her team fell apart she was forced to take an undercover job at beacon, posing as a student. What happens when Ruby gets a little to curious, and starts to unravel her dangerous emotions. Will the school survive, Will she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me. I know I haven't been on in a while, and I can't promise that my other stories will be updated soon. At some point yes, but I don't know when. Anyway, I recently got really into RWBY, so I wrote this. And don't worry about it not getting updated, with the inspiration from my friend PHZXgames who is making a story that will work alongside this one eventually, I have written many chapters for this already. So anyway, without further adue…**

 **Chapter 1**

It was an interesting scene in the RWBY dorm, but one that was quite common. Weiss was shaking Ruby, and being ignored. "Ruby, get up," Weiss called, slightly annoyed. The leader slowly began to wake up, finally realizing what day it was. A few minutes later she fully got up and began to get ready. Blake was already up and trying to wake Yang. "Yang, get up, we start classes again today." Yang responded with some grumbling, which caused Blake to hit her with a pillow, finally waking her up. Of course, as soon as she was up, Yang was again complaining. "Why do we have to start classes again so soon, after what happened I figured we would get more than just a week break."

Blake laughed, "Be glad we got that much, the grimm attack was bad, but everything was basically back to normal a few days ago." Yang sighed, but eventually decided that Blake had a point, finally beginning to get ready. After about ten minutes everyone was finally ready to go. Ruby looked at the clock and realized how late it was. "Come on guys, we can't be late." She called, then used her Semblance to run off down the hall, forgetting to wait for the team. She managed to make it to class just as the bell rang. When she finally realized that the rest of her team was going to be late, she sighed and started to take out her notes.

The professor walked in, and behind him was a young girl. She was wearing a black cloak over her uniform, hiding most of her face. There was also a bulge over each of her shoulders, presumably the hilts of two different weapons, but that was all that could be seen about her. When he got to the front of the class, the professor spoke. "Before we start class today, I would like to introduce you to our newest student. Sergey just transferred here. She will need someone to help show her around, is there anyone here that would be able to do that?" No one raised their hands, so the professor put the girls schedule up on the screen, and asked if there was anyone that had one similar to it.

Team RWBY realized that it was the same schedule as they had, so of course Ruby immediately volunteered to show the girl around. After the girl got seated next to Ruby, the professor began class. It wasn't very eventful, and no one really spoke much. After it ended, Yang, Weiss, and Blake headed off to the next class, while Ruby stayed behind to show Sergey where to go. As they were walking down the hallway, ruby decided to try and get to know the girl. "Sergey, my name is Ruby Rose. I am the leader of team RWBY, pronounced ruby. It's not named after me, at least I don't think so, but anyway, I'm rambling again aren't I."

Sergey chuckled slightly, and ruby got a little embarrassed. "Anyway, what team are you on? I haven't heard about any new teams coming to Beacon." There was silence for a minute, and when Sergey finally spoke, it wasn't very informative. "It's just me." Ruby was very confused by this, but when she asked she didn't get any more answers. They got to class and again it wasn't very interesting. It was the same situation for basically the rest of the day. The new girl said about five words total, preferring to answer ruby's questions in short sentences, or not at all. At lunch the girl had disappeared. And after classes she said goodbye to ruby, before again managing to disappear.

Back in the RWBY dorm, about an hour later, ruby was discussing what had happened with the girl. What surprised the team most was the first thing she had said. "It's just me. What is that supposed to mean?" Yang called out, slightly annoyed by this girl. "You can't just spend time at beacon being alone. That's why we have teams." Yang continued to mumble, and surprisingly, Weiss agreed with her. "As much as I hate to say it, Yang is right. If this girl really is alone, then I don't think she even has anyone to talk to. That might be why she doesn't talk, because she isn't used to someone talking to her." Blake spoke up after that, "I saw the way she wears that cloak, she is used to being hidden, and she doesn't want to be noticed. I've seen Fauness look like that, if you're wondering how I know."

"Do you think she is a Fauness?" Ruby asked, Blake shrugged. Suddenly Ruby got a determined look on her face, "Well if she is that lonely, then I'm going to be her friend. I don't know what happened to her team, or why she is here alone, but I don't want her to be." She got up to leave and Blake spoke up, "I'll go with you. I'm used to being with people who would rather be ignored, most Fauness feel like that." Ruby nodded, and the two left. When they were outside, something occurred to Ruby, "Blake, where should we look for her? We have no idea where she went." Blake smiled, "don't worry Ruby, I have an idea. Come on." Blake walked off, with Ruby in tow.

About halfway there Ruby finally figured out where they were going. They got to the training room after about ten minutes, and when they got there they saw something that really surprised them. Sergey was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by about 40 destroyed combat droids, as well as ten that were still active. As ruby and Blake started to watch, the next part of the fight started. All ten shot at once, but Sergey jumped up and dodged the shots. She landed on one of the robots as its arm turned into a sword. It tried to slash at her, so she jumped onto the sword, swung around the arm and launched herself in the air just as another robot shot. The bullet hit the arm, making it fall off.

She landed next to the shot off sword and picked it up. Using it to destroy the robot that had lost it, jumping off and stabbing the robot who had shot as well. She then used the momentum from the jump to swing over its head and it at the one behind it, doing a backflip almost immediately to dodge a laser that continued on to destroy the third bot. She pulled the sword out of the bot it was in, and turned towards the others. At that point ruby called out to her, "Hey Sergey, me and Blake wanted to talk to you." She turned towards them, and dodged about 4 shots that she couldn't possibly have seen. "Fine, whatever. Let me finish up."

She turned around, dodging more shots from behind her, and quickly dispatched the other robots, again surprising Ruby and Blake. She dropped the sword and went over to the pair, "Ok, I'm here. What do you want?" Ruby was taken aback by the girl's harsh attitude, so Blake spoke up. "That was really good. The only other person here that could do something like that is Pyrrha. You should meet her sometime." The girl sighed, "I doubt I'll be taking you up on that. Meeting people isn't exactly my thing, so if all you came here to do is help me make friends, then forget it."

Blake spoke again, and was clearly annoyed, "You can't do everything alone. We aren't here to force you to make friends, we just want you to have someone. What about your team, where are they?" All that was visible on the girl was her mouth, but that was all that Ruby needed to see her smirk. "My team and I had a falling out. The three of us that are still alive cut ties. I don't do well with people cause they don't do well with me. The more you know about me, you will either hate me, envy me, or pity me. And I don't want any of those. I can do just fine by myself, so leave me alone." She turned to walk away, and ruby did something that she would regret for a long time. She reached out to grab Sergey's arm, but missed and ended up grabbing her cloak, which with her momentum, came off.

Immediately the girl had pulled the two swords off her back and pinned ruby against the wall. Blake acted almost immediately, but was stunned long enough to notice the cat ears and tail that the girl had. When Blake did act, she sent one of her clones at Sergey while she jumped above her to attack. Somehow Sergey noticed this, did a flip and kicked Blake in the stomach and the face. She landed as Blake slammed into the ground. She then pulled her swords away from Ruby and flipped over her as so that another of Blake's clones hit her. By the time Ruby and Blake got up, Sergey was gone, her cloak had been taken from Ruby's hands, but the most surprising thing was that Ruby's cloak had been taken as well.

 **Well, that's it for now. When this gets good reception I will post the next chapter. Anyway, I should again shout out unexpected expectations, PHZXgame's story, that is in the same universe as this one. Read and review, and as always, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me. I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry this took me so long to upload, I meant to have it up sooner. But what's done is done, I will have the third chapter up over the weekend. But until then, here is chapter two.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ruby was back in her dorm, crying as Blake explained what had happened. The story equally impressed and confused the other two members of team RWBY. But the part that got the biggest reaction, along with being the reason that Ruby was crying, was the end. The entire team knew what Ruby's cloak meant to her, and were all angered when they heard it had gotten taken. Among them, Yang caused the biggest commotion, as was to be expected. When the story ended, she got so mad that she immediately demanded that they go to Ozpin and demand permission to take it back. Despite the complaints, she left the room immediately, with the team in tow. They tried to calm her down enough to focus, but with no success they pretty much gave up.

They got to the elevator and began to ride it up to Ozpin's office. Ruby was still trying to calm Yang down, but her tears spoke louder than her pleas. As they got near the top though, Weiss suddenly called for them all to stop talking, and surprisingly they did. It took everyone a minute, but they eventually noticed voices coming from the headmaster's office. "You are a trained huntress, one of our best. You need to learn to deal with this." Then another voice spoke, this one yelling. "Then why am I at this damn school!" Ozpin responded quickly, "Because without a team we can't send you on missions, you know that." "I don't need a team and you know it!" The other voice responded. This was the last thing said before the elevator doors opened.

When it did, team RWBY saw that Sergey was the one yelling. She had her hood down for once, confirming what Blake had said about her being a Fauness. She turned towards the elevator, growled, and started to walk towards the team. "Yang, don't" Ozpin called. But she didn't listen. When Sergey got close yang threw a punch at her. She dodged it with inhuman speed and grabbed Yang's arm, throwing her into Ruby. Then, before the rest of the team could react, she grabbed both Blake and Weiss's swords and pointed them at the two. "Out," was the only word she said, motioning with the blades.

Reluctantly the team agreed, with the three dragging yang out of the elevator. Once they were out, Weiss spoke up, "If you have your own swords, why don't you use them?" Sergey smirked in response, throwing the blades to their owners, "Because I don't need to." With that the elevator closed, and team RWBY turned to professor Ozpin. Yang was the first to speak, or in her case, yell. "What the hell is wrong with that girl!" Ozpin sighed, "Let's just say she isn't very good with people." With Yang pissed, and Ruby crying, Weiss and Blake had to take the lead on the conversation. Weiss spoke first, cutting off Yang, "Before we ask about that girl. She stole Ruby's cloak, and we want it back, as well as an apology."

Ozpin pulled the red cloak out from behind his desk, and gave it to Ruby. "Here is the cloak. As for an apology, I wouldn't expect it." "Why not?!" Yang shouted again. "You have met her; you can answer that for herself." Ozpin replied. Blake spoke this time, mostly curious, "About that girl. What can you tell us about her? Did we hear you say that she is a huntress?" Ozpin had his eyes closed and looked to be debating whether or not to say anything. His thoughts were interrupted when Ruby spoke, no longer crying. "Ozpin please. I know she took my cloak, but I want to help her, I want to be her friend." This surprised everyone, and swayed Ozpin to say at least a little about Sergey. "Very well, she is going to be pissed that I told you this."

"First, yes, she is a huntress." Team RWBY was shocked, and Weiss spoke before Ozpin could continue. "She looks our age, how is she a huntress?" "Please, no interruptions" the headmaster commanded, before continuing, "Yes, she is your age. She is the youngest person to ever become a huntress, a prodigy. However, a side effect of that fact is she never really had any friends. She spends almost all her time training. Even in her team they didn't get along very well. She was very young, as was her partner, and they got a lot of hate because people envied them. Whereas the other two on their team were in fact a bit older than the normal age. After they all graduated, there was an… incident. I can't say any more. But the team disbanded. The rest of them are still out there, but they serve as more of a last call for Atlas. Without a team, it's too dangerous to have them doing full missions. The same goes for Sergey, even with her advanced skills. It is for that reason she is here undercover; in case she is needed. Also, make sure to not tell anyone what I told you, as it is a secret."

Even Yang had calmed down after that. The entire team was shocked at what they heard, Ruby was the first to recover. "We understand sir. But, can you tell me where her room is please? I still want to be her friend, even more now. I know she may not see me, but I need to try." Ozpin nodded and told her where it was. After that he dismissed them. When they got back to their room, Weiss spoke first. "Ruby, are you sure about this. That girl has been through a lot, and I don't know if she will ever be open to having friends like us." "I know that, but we need to try." Ruby responded, a little to hopeful.

Blake spoke next, "I've seen a lot of Fauness like that, but she is by far the worst. She is the kind that I saw in white fang, cold, heartless, just wanting to fight to keep her mind off things. There is a part of me that knows, logically, that it's not a good idea. But I agree with Ruby, we need to try." Ruby smiled, Weiss sighed, and they all looked at Yang. She looked back, confused, "What. Yeah I was mad at her, but I agree with Rubes. She needs some friends. Even if it's so she stops hurting people." She emphasized the last part by showing the bruise on her arm where she had been grabbed, and motioning to Blake's black eye from when she had been kicked.

"So we're all agreed then, we will help her." The team slowly nodded, "We still have to figure out how to even get her to let us." Weiss said. "She is right. We're never going to get anywhere if we just keep trying to talk to her. She will just see it as us annoying her," Blake agreed. They thought for a minute, then Ruby had an idea. "Her cloak," she exclaimed. After getting confused looks, she explained. "She attacked me when I grabbed her cloak. I bet she has a story behind it. Maybe if I tell her why I wear mine she will tell me. It's a start at least." Blake smiled, "She is right. Also, she is a cat Fauness. And I think that is part of what she is trying to hide. Maybe I could show her how we are similar."

This again shocked the team. "You would show her your ears?" Yang asked. Blake nodded, "If it would help her, I don't see the harm in it. Besides, she doesn't really have anyone to tell." "Well, I guess we can't argue with that." Weiss said. Ruby jumped up, obviously excited. "Come on then, let's go," She practically ran to the door. "Wait up Rubes, it's pretty late. Let's talk to her tomorrow. Ok?" Ruby sighed and went back to her bed, agreeing with yang. "Fine…" She mumbled. Yang laughed, but laid down herself. "Goodnight guys," she called. "Goodnight." Chorused the team.

 **I like creating the things about Sergey's past, it's really fun to come up with. Especially since I'm working with PHZXgames, who's story "Unexpected Expectations" follows her partner. I hope you guys will read that to, it will eventually become vital to the plot of my story, as they will cross at some point. Anyway, please read, review, and as always, stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At about 2:00 in the morning, Blake woke herself up and slowly got down from her bed. She started to get ready, trying to be as quiet as possible, before sneaking out of the dorm. It wasn't against the rules to be out this late, but she didn't want her team to know that she was planning. She made her way to the training room, where, as expected, Sergey was beating on an impossible number of training bots. After she finished with the current batch, Blake cleared her throat. Sergey turned to see her and didn't look happy about it. "What do you want now?" She asked rather harshly. "You're a Fauness." That was all Blake said, choosing to use her method of speaking against her. Sergey smirked yet again, "So what, are you going to hate me too?"

Blake smiled as well, Sergey's smirk confirming her thoughts, at least some of them. "I will do no such thing; I simply want to show you that you have someone that can understand some of the struggle you have been through." Sergey walked up to Blake, until there were only inches between them. "You know nothing about me." There was almost malice in her voice. "Really?" Blake said back, "I know that you are a huntress, the youngest ever. I know that you never really had any friends, I know that a lot of people were mean to you, were jealous of you. I know that even your team wasn't close, and they are now gone like the other people in your life." The girl finally stepped back, surprised. "How do you know that?" She challenged.

"Ozpin told us, Team RWBY, that is." The anger was clear on the girl's face, but before she could speak, Blake reached behind her head and took off her bow, revealing her cat ears. "I think I know more then what he told us however. I see the way you act; I've seen it in many Fauness… from my time with the White Fang. I am telling you this because you need to know that you are not alone, and because despite your actions, I trust you. Do not break that trust." Surprisingly the girl nodded "I won't, at least for now. I have respect for the White Fang, for their intentions, not their actions mind you. Now please, what is it you know about me. This ought to be entertaining."

Blake nodded and continued, "You are alone, and that is what you are used to. You take comfort from conflict, from combat. That's why you were always training. I think we both know the reason for you having that feeling. But anyway, I see that love for conflict every time you smile. You love arguments, but you hide the true you behind all of that conflict and coldness. So, am I right?" Again Sergey smiled, but this time it was more real. "Very good, you sound like my shrink. Let me guess, you're going to say that you want to be my friend so I have someone to talk to. Right?" Blake replied almost too fast, "Me? No, I want to help you. But personally being your friend isn't something I want with the person you are now. It was people like you that were the reason I left the White Fang. You are extremists and have no want to be kind."

"Ah, so you really do understand me. And if that is the case, why are you here, truthfully." She asked. Blake replied, "I am here for a friend. Ruby is very determined to get to know you, and I don't want her to be disappointed. I was telling the truth the first time, I want to show you that there are people that can relate to you, and that can be your friend. And while certain circumstances between us are similar, you have gone down a path that I do not want to follow, so I will not be that person. But for Ruby's sake, I will teach you to understand the world and yourself. As long as you will agree to give Ruby a chance to be that person that connects with you."

"That may not work to well. Connecting with me has proven to be quite unhealthy." Blake pointed to her black eye as a response. "I would rather she gets hurt because she connected with you, then hurt by you." "And what about me. Do I get a say in this?" Sergey asked. "Not really. Your stuck here for a while and as much as you want to, you can't go through school alone. You will get to many questions. And you could get kicked out if you keep hurting people. Then you would have nowhere to go at all. Like Ozpin said, you're a trained huntress, and a talented one at that. This is your way to make it through your mission, so I know you will accept it." After a short pause, the girl finally gave in. "Very well Blake Belladonna. I will accept your terms. I assume you will choose to meet with me at nights, so that your friends don't know that you refuse to by my friend?"

Blake nodded, and with that went back up to her dorm to get some sleep before classes. Giving Sergey more time to train, since all her thoughts about the situation would prevent her from sleeping anyway. Later that day, when classes actually started, not much happened. Sergey sat at the back of the classes and Team RWBY stayed in their normal spot. It was at lunch when Ruby finally decided to speak with the girl. So after some encouragement from her team, she went over to the back table where Sergey was sitting. She had decided not to train because she had done so all night. Ruby sat down silently and took the time to get a closer look at the girl.

With the angle she was sitting at ruby was able to see under the hood she always wore. The most striking feature was her eyes, they were pure gold, with no pupils. Aside from that her face had sharp angles, like Blake's, probably from being a cat Fauness. Her ears were slightly visible, black, like her hair. As for the rest of her, the cloak did a good job on hiding pretty much everything else. If you look closely you could see the bumps from the hilts of her swords across her back. Ruby wanted really badly to see what they did, she loved weapons. After a while of observing, Ruby saw Sergey smile, "Is there something you want?"

Ruby snapped out of her trance, "What, umm… oh yeah, I wanted to sit by you." The girl chuckled slightly at ruby's nervousness, "I can see that." "Right," Ruby said, still a bit flustered, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. I noticed it the other day, and I really just want to be able to actually have a conversation with you." Sergey sighed, "you can ask, but I can't promise I'll answer. As for talking with me, don't press your luck." Ruby knew it was all she was going to get, so she continued. "I wanted to ask you about your cloak." The girl tensed up immediately, and started debating walking away, Ruby noticed this and quickly continued, "I want to ask because I think yours is similar to mine. At least your reason for having it is. I'll tell you about mine first, but I really want you to try to tell me about yours as well.

The girl was still tense, but decided to stay for a bit longer, she nodded, giving Ruby permission to speak that she didn't even realize she was waiting for. When she did, she started to speak almost too quickly at first, but her words slowed her down to an understandable level part way through. Her story went like this, "My mother was my inspiration to be a huntress and my role model. She was a huntress too and one day when she was out on a mission, she sacrificed herself so that her team could get away. Soon after that mission the team broke up, Yang's mother disappeared. But I was devastated by the loss of my mother, I don't think I quite understood it then because I was so young, but I knew she wasn't going to be coming back."

Ruby took a minute to collect herself, they were at the very back of the room, far away from other people, but even so Sergey caught a few weird looks, especially from Yang. Looking at Blake, who nodded, Sergey put her hand on top of the other girls. It was an empty sign of comfort, more for show then anything. But even so she saw a look of happiness cross Ruby's face. "My mother… she, she always wore a cape… so to make me feel better, Yang made me this one, in my favorite color… to remember her." Ruby said this slowly, because she was still crying. But the point got across.

Sergey started to get up, all the emotion, and the similarity to her own story making her uncomfortable, but before she could ruby grabbed her hand. "What about yours?" The huntress knew that she had to say something, so she relented to the fewest words possible. "It's the last thing I ever got from my parents." With that she got up, took her hand away, and began to walk out of the room. Wanting to get as far away as possible. She was again stopped however when Ruby used her semblance to surprise her with a hug. Sergey's first instinct was to pull away, but saw Blake and Yang watching so she decided against it. Opting to just wait till the hug was over.

Soon enough it was, and thankfully without any more words (Though there were now a few tear stains on her uniform) Sergey was finally able to leave. Once she was out of the cafeteria, she ran back to her room, slamming and locking the door. Sitting on her bed she thought about all that had happened, all the emotion was starting to get to her. She felt some tears build up in her eyes. She tried to keep them from coming, but they wouldn't stop. As they started to fall, Sergey slowly got up and removed her cloak and her swords, setting them on the desk nearby. After that she walked over to her bed, and snapped. All she could think about is how she wanted the tears, the emotions, to go away.

She fell onto her bed and started to punch the pillow, "GO AWAY!" She screamed into it. She heard the bed frame crack from the force of her punch, and it got even worse. She began to claw at the pillows and the bed itself, her sharpened nails began cutting them to ribbons. She saw this and again started punching, and this time kicking the bed as well. There were more cracks, but she didn't care. The young huntress continued like this for a while, trying to escape her emotions, before she finally came to a rest. She was now laying on the floor, next to her was the mattress, also on the floor because of the bedframe being broken in multiple places. The room was covered in feathers from the torn up pillows and the foam from the mattress cluttered the floor.

After calming down somewhat, she decided to sit on the chair, which was surprisingly still intact. She began thinking about the one thing that wouldn't leave her mind. Ruby's hug, despite all the emotions, and the anger and need to fight that came from trying to escape them, which is what had caused her recent tantrum, and the ones before it. Despite all that, when Ruby hugged her it actually felt good, and made all that go away for a minute. She didn't know whether it was because of the girl's story, or something else. But one thing was undeniable. For whatever reason, for the first time in years, someone had hugged her… And she liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Sergey was awoken by a knock on the door. She opened her eyes and slowly took in the scene around her. The tantrum from last night was still at the forefront of her mind. Even though that action was not uncommon for her, she still was afraid that Ozpin would not let her have a room anymore when she told him. Then she would have to find a place in the city, and she would have to travel to beacon every day, and that would get her even more weird looks and- Her thoughts were cut off by another knock on the door, reminding her why she got up in the first place. She went over to the door and opened it slightly, just enough to reveal Ruby on the other side, but not show off the destroyed state of the room.

"How did you find my room?" Was the first thing she asked, Ruby was a little surprised at the sternness in her voice, it seemed almost strained, but she answered anyway, "Ozpin gave it to me." Sergey sighed, "Of course he did. Well, you're here, what do you want?" The strain in her voice was gone now, replaced with the normal blunt and uninterested attitude. "I was wondering if you were ok. You missed the first half of classes, its lunch now." Surprise flashed across the girls face before she looked back to see that the clock had gotten unplugged during her tantrum. Ruby noticed this and two things stuck out to her.

First off, Sergey wasn't wearing her hood, or her cloak at all. Even her swords weren't across her back. Ruby didn't know her well, but knew that is had to be weird for her. Second, Ruby noticed what looked to be some feathers in the girl's hair. She chose to ask the less dangerous of the two questions, "Why do you have feathers on you?" Sergey reached up and plucked some of the feathers from her hair. She then opened her mouth to respond, but as she did so she made the motion to pull her hood up. Finding that it wasn't there, she panicked and ran to go put it on. Not liking being, in her opinion, uncovered like that.

However, as she did so, she failed to close the door completely, and as she got her blades and cloak, she saw that the door had begun to swing open. She finished dressing as fast as she could, but it was too late. Ruby had seen her room, and was now determined to figure out why it was in its current condition. "What happened?" She asked, still surprised. "It's none of your business," Sergey replied sharply, but ruby wasn't going to let her win so easily, not this time. She stopped the door from shutting in her face, "Sergey please, whatever or whoever did this could be dangerous, especially since it happened in the school." "Nothing did it, so why don't you just leave me alone," Sergey almost yelled, trying harder to close the door.

Again Ruby would have none of it, "Obviously something did, it didn't just get like that on its own. So why don't you stop pushing everyone away and tell me something for once!" This time ruby did yell, and she was matched by Sergey's reply, "I don't need you or anyone else. But if it will get you off my back then fine, I did it. OK? Now will you GO AWAY!" The door slammed, leaving Ruby standing in the luckily otherwise empty hallway, stunned and crying slightly. She spent the rest of her lunch in her dorm, but all to soon the bell rang and she had to go off to her next class. When she got there, her team had noticed that she had been crying, and asked what was wrong. She told them that she would tell them after classes.

Now the entire team was standing in the hall, waiting for the elevator to Ozpin's office. They had all met up after class, and Ruby had explained that she wanted to tell this to Ozpin as well, so they had decided to save her from telling it twice and go up there with her. The elevator ride was silent, and when they got to the top and stepped out, the only person to talk was ruby. Even Yang knew to keep silent and let her sister explain things. "Team RWBY, what are you all doing here?" Ozpin asked as they stepped off the elevator. "I want to tell you what happened today." "I assume you mean the yelling match you had today with Sergey during lunch?" Ospin asked, though the team expected he knew the answer even before Ruby's confirming nod.

He motioned for her to speak, so she started her story. "I went to go see her today during lunch. She had missed all the morning classes and I was concerned. When I got to her room I had to knock twice. It sounded like she was just waking up. When she opened the door, we talked for a minute or two, then I noticed that she wasn't wearing her cloak or her weapons." Ozpin's face confirmed that this was not normal, but he said nothing, so she continued. "I asked her about it and she ran off to go put them on, I assume she didn't even realize she had taken them off. When she ran off however, she didn't shut the door all the way, and when it opened, her room was… well…"

Ruby trailed off then and Ozpin spoke, "She takes her weapons off to sleep, but she keeps them by the bed. And I can only think of one reason she would remove her cloak." Ruby was shocked, "You mean she has done this before?" "Quite frequently actually." Ozpin replied." Though not as much recently. She says it happens when she feels too much emotion, she wants it to go away and… well, you know." Yang rose her hand and spoke up, "Umm, we don't. Could you please tell us?" Ruby realized she hadn't actually finished her story, "The room was destroyed. The bed frame was shattered, the mattress and pillows were torn to shreds. It looked like she had slept on the chair."

After a collective gasp from team RWBY, she finished. "I was scared for her, so I wouldn't take no for an answer. It got to the point where she told me she did it, then yelled for me to go away… It's my fault though, I shouldn't have pressed so hard…" She looked like she was about to cry, until Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't think this is at all your fault. Like I said, she does that a lot. Also, in case you haven't noticed… She isn't exactly perfect emotionally. She refuses to see the therapists we have, and gets lost in fighting. When the emotions do catch up, that's just her way of dealing with it. Don't worry, I expected this. I'll have new furniture brought to her room tomorrow sometime. However, as punishment, I am going to make her apologize."

Ozpin gave them a note with his signature ordering her to apologize for the way she treated Ruby. He instructed them to give it to her, and was about to send them away when Ruby spoke up again. "Wait, Professor Ozpin, you said you would have people bring her a bed tomorrow. How is she going to sleep tonight?" Ozpin sighed, "Ruby, she is a huntress. She has been for about two years now. I'm sure she can handle sleeping on the floor." Ruby knew this was true, but something didn't feel right none the less. A thought came to her then, one so crazy that as soon as she said it she wished she was anywhere else, just to be away from the looks she got. But she did say it, "What if… What if she slept with us tonight?"

The collective what from the team, followed by the jumbled complaining was enough to make her want to run away. But for some reason she didn't, she turned to her team and gave her best puppy dog eyes, which sadly no one fell for. "Please guys… you said that you would help her, this could be our chance to get to know her. Come on, she isn't that bad." "Isn't that bad!?" Yang questioningly yelled, "She made you cry at least twice, gave Blake a black eye, and bruised my wrist. There is a bad thing for every interaction we've had with her." Ruby knew she wasn't getting anywhere, so she turned to Ozpin to ask him instead.

"Please professor, you know it could be good for her. And if not we promise to not let her break anything else. I just don't want her to hurt herself." Ozpin knew that he was making a bad decision, but with this girl, there was barely ever a good one. And Ozpin knew that ruby had the best shot of getting through to her. So he did what he had to do. He wrote up a new paper, singed it, and switched it for the first one. "Fine Ruby. Here is an order for her to stay in the RWBY dorm till the room is fixed. But you will have to be responsible for her, as well as calming down your teammates." Ruby nodded all too excitedly, and went off to the elevator. After getting angered looks from the rest of the team, Ozpin said, "Look at it this way. It's more likely than getting an apology." And with that they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why would you do this to us Rubes?" Yang complained for what seemed to be the 100th time. Ruby had already given Sergey the note, insisting on doing it right after the team had left Ospin's office. And after a short discussion and a few threats of punishments from Ospin, ruby was sent away with a loud "FINE," and a door being slammed in her face. After that she had met back up with her team, where she had gotten thousands of complaints. They ranged from, "She is completely undignified," from Weiss, to a few bad words from Yang. "What happened to agreeing to help her," Ruby asked, still not having gotten an answer. Blake and Weiss had just accepted it and had chosen to go to Vale for a while, probably to get away from Sergey.

Yang sighed, finally answering the question, "It's not that we don't want to help her. We really do, but not like this. Forcing her to spend the night with us. She is dangerous, you proved that even more so today, if our bruises weren't enough. We were all planning on sticking to short encounters with her, to stay away from physical pain, as well and mental. She isn't exactly the kindest person." Ruby knew she wanted to call the huntress a bitch, but she did see Yang's point. "It helps when you're not yelling. And yeah, I know all that. But I still want to help her, and with how she treated me today, this may be our only chance… Please, support me on this. Just for tonight."

Ruby was about to cry again, and Yang didn't want that to happen, so she reluctantly agreed. Yang said she was going to go message Weiss and Blake to explain things, so Ruby didn't have to. She was grateful for that, and decided to spend her time thinking about what would happen that night. The first thing she thought about was where Sergey would sleep, she had done all this so that the huntress would have a bed, so Ruby decided to sleep on the floor and give hers up. Since it was her idea. After the only things she could think about were hypothetical, what to do if Sergey got mad, what to do if she didn't talk at all, what to say if she did talk, etc.

This occupied her thoughts for a long time, and eventually Blake and Weiss got back. They were surprised that Sergey was not there yet. After looking at the clock, so was ruby. It was 9:30, 30 minutes till the time the lights went out. Technically there was no curfew, but it was frowned upon to be out after the lights changed to their "Sleep" mode. At 10, Ruby began to lose hope that she was coming, and the rest of the team gained hope for the same reason. They decided to stay up a bit longer, for Ruby's sake. After about 25 minutes the team finally decided they had lucked out, and started getting ready for bed. Ruby, however, was for some reason confident the girl would show and decided to wait till she got there.

The wait wasn't long. At 10:30, Sergey walked into the RWBY dorm. Most of the team was in bed, but Ruby was excited. She ran over and hugged the girl, and in doing this she noticed that Sergey was sweating. After getting pushed away, and noticing that the hug had actually lasted longer than she had expected, though still only lasting a few seconds, Ruby spoke. "You were training, weren't you?" The huntress nodded and went to where the sleeping bag was set up on the ground, until she was stopped by Ruby. "That's where I'm going to sleep, you can use my bed. Also, you should take a shower after training hard like that."

Sergey sighed, set her swords against the wall, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Ruby was happy to have gotten the girl to at least do that. She went over to her sleeping bag, but her gaze was soon drawn by the two swords against the wall. New weapons that she had never seen before, she knew she had to check them out. She got up and listened to make sure the shower was running. Once she heard it, she hurried over to where the swords were. Each one was a different color. One was silver with blue markings, the other was black with red markings. She first tried to pick them up, but could only lift one at a time. "How does she fight with these," She whispered to herself.

Upon taking a closer look she noticed some things. She started with the silver one. It was a curved blade, with marks across it as if it came apart, kind of like Qrow's sword. The guards on the sword looked to be barrels for a gun, and the handle looked like the hilt. After looking for a bit longer, she found a button, and pressed it. The swords did indeed partially split apart, as it curled itself into a shield, with the barrels now sticking out of the edge, and the rest of the edge was sharpened. After a little experimenting she found that the barrels could move around the edge. And she found the button again. She pressed it, and instead of turning back into a sword, the shield folded in, the barrels came together, and the blade now slightly stuck out the center of the two barrels of a double barrel shotgun.

She was amazed at the complexity of the weapon, and made a note to ask who had made it. After spending more time inspecting the weapon, and squealing a few times at how awesome it was, she decided to turn it into sword form and rest it back against the wall. She then went over and picked up the other one, hoping to see what it did as well. But in her excitement she had failed to notice that the shower had stopped running. As she started to inspect the second sword, she was startled by having the first one pressed against her neck. The word 'down' was the only thing she heard and probably the only thing that was said. But she complied nonetheless.

After Ruby put the sword down, Sergey picked it up from its position. "Go to bed," She motioned towards the bed with her head, and Ruby again argued, against her better judgment. "Like I said, I will sleep on the floor. You use my bed." Sergey shook her head, "It's your bed." The argument persisted until Sergey actually got bored of it. "Fine, we share your bed." And with that she went to lay down. Ruby was a little surprised at the suggestion, and decided to go against her and sleep in the sleeping bag anyway. But as she got near it, the silver sword impaled the sleeping bag, inches in front of her face. Ruby turned to look at Sergey just in time to duck the next sword being thrown, this one also impaling the sleeping bag. "I like to have them by me when I sleep. Now come."

Ruby relented, too tired to care at this point, and nervously climbed into bed next to the girl. Sergey sighed at her nervousness and rolled over so her back was against Ruby's. "Hunters and Huntresses sleep like this all the time. How else are you supposed to keep warm in the wild? Get used to it." And with that the girl slowed her breathing and almost got to sleep, before Ruby asked, "What are their names, the swords I mean, and who made them?" Sergey answered quickly, anxious to get to sleep. "The silver one is Infinity Striker, the black one is Elemental Fury. And I made them." With that she fell asleep, preventing Ruby from asking more questions. Luckily she was so busy thinking about the blades she barely noticed the girl next to her. At least, not that night.

The next morning was a different story however. Ruby thought that she would wake up late with a ton of questions on the swords. For one, she woke up about an hour early, and while she started out with a lot of questions, she forgot them all in exchange for a small EEP when she realized her position. She was snuggled up against Sergey, who had her leg over her and her arms wrapped around her waist. Ruby's head was nuzzled in the crook of the huntress's neck, and she found that as much as she wanted to get away, she didn't want to wake Sergey. Which effectively prevented her from moving at all. Unfortunately, while she was unable to move, Yang wasn't. And she had been awoken by the squeal.

She originally intended on going back to sleep, but seeing the position her sister was in completely changed her mind. She decided it would be a great time for payback for having Sergey stay here. Even though it hadn't gone that bad, it was still against the will of the team. So Yang decided that the team should so something against the will of the leader. After waking Blake and Weiss up and showing them Ruby's position, she asked, "What should I do?" The vote ended up being to take pictures. At first Ruby thought it might not be so bad. Embarrassing sure, but not bad. Maybe I just look like trapped here. But after being shown one of the pictures, she found that wasn't the case.

It actually looked like they were together, the way that they were laying. It made Ruby blush from embarrassment just thinking about it. Weiss decided to take some pictures to, but when she got her scroll out, she forgot to turn the flash off. The bright light, unfortunately, woke up Sergey. Immediately the pictures stopped, as Sergey slowly drifted out of sleep. "Morning Talos," She called out, thinking of when she would hold her brother like this when they had to keep warm in the wild. When she noticed that it wasn't him though, and what the rest of the team was doing, she got mad fast. In a flash she had grabbed her swords and placed herself in front of the three.

"You think this is funny do you. Grow the hell up. For one were both girls, second, I am a Huntress, so give me some respect. Third, if you ever want to call yourself the same, childish acts like this need to stop." Yang spoke back, "For one, yes, it is very funny, second, you are the same age as we are, and three, we are children." This, or course, made Sergey even more mad, "Not out there you aren't, the Grimm don't care about your age, so neither should you. You don't have what it takes to be a Huntress." Yang's hair caught on fire as she continued. "Don't you dare say I don't have what it takes. We have worked as hard as anyone to be here. Just because you're some kind of prodigy doesn't mean you can boss us around."

"Ah there it is, it's only a matter of time before people hate me. This is why I don't need friends. Especially you guys, you just hate me like everyone else, but at least your honest about it, right?! You hate that I'm better than you, you hate that your weak, you hate that you couldn't kill a Grimm if you hadn't had all your special schooling." With each point Yang's hair flamed brighter. Until she finally threw a punch at the huntress. Sergey countered it and threw yang through the door. "I grew up on the streets with my brother, until I got accepted into Signal. And I spend a year and a half there, and two at Beacon. I was a Huntress before most of my class graduated Signal. And you hate that I'm just that much better."

Yang punched again, only to be thrown back into the room. "WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU!" She screamed. "YOU STUCK UP, NO GOOD, CRAZY, BITCH!" With each word she threw a punch, which Sergey dodged with ease, until she caught the last one. She leaned in close and whispered in Yang's ear, "Prove it." She then spoke to Team RWBY, and everyone in the hallway that had come to watch. "After classes today, Team RWBY will fight me. If they win, I will admit they are better and leave. If I win, then they will. Do you accept?" From down the hall someone yelled, that's not fair. Sergey perked up, "True. Fine then," She pulled out her two blades and stuck them in the ground, "I will wager my blades for fun. I won't even use them in the fight, in the interest of fairness of course. You have till after classes to decide.

With that she walked off. She got about halfway down the hallway, before Yang yelled, "Hey bitch," She was more on fire then she had ever been. "We accept."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Done. That was the only way to truly describe how Ruby Rose was feeling. After Yang had gotten inside and propped the door up against its frame, Yang was met with enough yelling that her flames actually went out. Soon most of JNPR had joined them as well, and everyone was yelling at Yang. Except Ruby, she was in the corner crying her eyes out. Jaune finally noticed this and went over to her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked "What's wrong?" This caused Ruby to sob even harder, but after a lot of coaxing from Jaune, and everyone else as well, then having noticed her condition, she started to explain.

"It's all my fault," is what she started with. And even though everyone around her said otherwise, Yang and Sergey being the most common replacements, Ruby shushed them so she could continue. "All of this is my fault, from the beginning. It started at lunch, when I went up to her and asked about her cloak. I explained my mine was important to me, and brought up bad memories for her. That was why she destroyed her room. Then I went and asked for her to stay here, even though you guys didn't want me to. I made you trust me, I made Ozpin trust me. I said I would be responsible for her and that nothing would happen. This morning I should have stopped her, I should have done something, but I was so scared. And distracted to… I wanted her to continue."

She started crying too much for her to be able to talk, and everyone waited silently for her to be able to continue. "I wanted to hear her story, even then I wanted to know more about her, to be her friend. But instead I let the person I was responsible for destroy a door, hurt my sister, probably go back and hurt herself. Even worse, I let someone challenge the strength of my team, and I let MY team get wagered away on a bet. I'm a failure…" Ruby trailed off, but got her point across. Surprisingly, no one really knew what to say, just simple things, 'you're not a failure,' 'it'll be ok,' but inside Ruby knew that none of it was true.

Finally, everyone had to leave to get ready for class, ruby didn't want to go, and almost stayed in the dorm, but about five minutes before the classes started, Team RWBY was called in to see Ozpin. " _This won't be good"_ was the collective thought of the entire team. The walk and elevator ride seemed like the longest ever, just to torture them. Because even if there was extra time, there wouldn't have been enough to solve this. When they finally did get to his office, Ozpin greeted them with, "What the hell were you thinking?" No one had ever seen Ozpin mad, but if there was such a thing, this was it. Yang was the only one with the courage to talk, "It is my fault sir, I was just… so mad I couldn't help myself."

"I won't argue that's it's your fault. And Ruby, didn't I tell you Sergey was your responsibility?" The professor accused. "Ruby put her head down, still crying. "Yes professor. I'm sorry, Sergey felt like she was being hated for her skill again, it set her off… and I was too afraid to do anything." The professor calmed down after seeing Ruby crying. "Yes, well, I suppose assigning blame doesn't fix anything. The main problem now is this bet of yours, Yang." Yang nodded, "I was thinking about that, maybe if we could get Sergey up her we could talk-" she was cut off. "There are so many problems with that. One, talking doesn't work well for either of you, and two, she isn't here."

No one was very surprised to hear that, "Where is she?" Ruby asked. "Emerald Forest. She was kind enough to not destroy a populated area. Knowing her, she won't be back till it's time for your fight." Ruby was surprised at where Sergey had gone, but was beat by Yang's panic, "Can't you just stop the fight then?" she asked quickly. Ozpin's response was slow and calculated, "No, about half the student body was witness to you accepting the fight and its terms. Stepping in isn't an option, and changing the terms won't work, the students will demand It be like it was originally." Yang started to swear under her breath, when Ruby finally almost yelled, "She is in Emerald Forest?!"

Everyone looked at her confused, Ozpin nodded. "Her weapons are still here! She can't fight that many Grimm without her weapons!" Weiss spoke up, "Maybe her semblance can help her. Do you know what it is professor?" Ozpin laughed, "You haven't seen it?" When the whole team shook their heads he told them. "Her semblance is prediction. No one is that good without help." So many things suddenly made sense for the rest of the team, but Ruby only knew one thing, Sergey was out in emerald forest alone, with no weapons. She got on the elevator, and once it got down, she used her semblance to run down to the hallway where her swords were, intending to run them to Emerald Forest if she had to. But when she got there, the swords were gone.

In Emerald Forest, Sergey had been killing Grimm for a few hours now. She had a few scratches, and her aura was running out. She started making her way back to the airship waiting outside, but along the way she never stopped the train of thought that she had had since she got there. "They are all the same, they all hate me. I thought this one was different but I'm just an idiot. An idiot child destined to be hated. This is the only thing I'm good for, if I stop being good at it, then I'm useless to. Cant. Be. Useless" She started chanting the last three words for every Grimm she killed. After about another hour, multiple more scratches and bites, and no aura left, she made it to the airship. She saw it was the perfect time to leave, and signaled the driver. He took off as she dressed her wounds and then laid down to rest and recover her aura.

She woke up just as the ship docked at the school, which was just at the time classes ended. "Perfect" she said aloud. She walked off the airship, feeling her aura mostly regenerated and her cuts mostly gone. She slowly made her way to the training room, enjoying the looks of fear that people gave her. No longer caring about anything here but the fight, since everyone hated her anyway. When she made it to the training room, she saw a good portion of the students had come to watch the fight. "Good, an audience," She thought to herself. She went to the far end of the ring and waited for Team RWBY to come. She kind of hoped they had chickened out… in truth she didn't really mean to cause all the drama she did. But hey, it doesn't matter if the person hates you… right?

Finally, they did arrive, along with Team JNPR. "About time," Sergey called, throwing her swords into the people watching, thankfully they were caught. "Let's get this over with," called Weiss. With that, Sergey drew a butter knife out of her sleeve. "It's ok if I use this right. I tried to get something less dangerous, but they were out of spoons. They offered a cardboard cutout of yang, but I didn't know if it was as bad as the real thing. So I decided to take the butter knife. I can't risk losing." Just as expected, Yang's hair lit on fire, announcing her anger. She cracked her knuckles, "Let's do this, just like we planned." With that they all got into their fighting positions, their aura appeared on the screen, and from somewhere to the side of them, someone called, "GO."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as she heard go, Sergey began to run at her opponents, who had decided to stay in a defensive formation. As the huntress approached Ruby called out "Freezer burn," which caused Weiss and Yang to rush forward and attack. Sergey easily dodged, proceeding to jump over a slash from Ruby and throw the butter knife at Blake. If flew surprisingly fast and Blake responded by using one of her clones. She dashed to the side and saw the clone dissipate from the hit. Sergey had predicted this however, and changed course in midair to kick Blake in the face. She was sent flying, but didn't get very far as the huntress turned again in midair and grabbed her foot. Blake tried to kick the huntress but she backed up, so Blake sent a clone at her. Sergey saw this coming and kicked Blake as she was moving away from the clone. This sent her into a backflip, during which Sergey grabbed Blake's hand and twisted it, the pain causing her to drop her sword.

Sergey then grabbed the blade and spun around in time to meet a strike from Weiss, who had caught up during the few seconds that the two Fauness had been fighting, and yang was close behind. She then did a cartwheel over Blake's back, hitting her other hand and getting the sheath for the sword as well, before landing and facing the team. "You can't win," She challenged. Ruby responded, "It was a mistake to challenge you. We didn't mean for you to think that we hate you. Why don't we just solve this peacefully?" Sergey scoffed at them, "Last time I heard that I get stabbed in the back." And with that the team was forced to engage the huntress once again. Sergey ran into the middle of the group. Dodging yang and sticking close to Weiss. This was difficult for both members of RWBY, because they had to spend time making sure they didn't hit each other.

Whenever Weiss used a glyph the huntress would predict and dodge it, some of them she made hit Yang, but not too many. Ruby had changed her fighting style to match with Weiss, and they had a decent joint attack, but because of all of the training with two swords, and Yang being kept at a weird angle, Sergey was able to hold them off with minimal effort. Blake used her clones where she could, but since she had no weapons, getting into the flurry was not a good idea. She was also quickly depleting her aura with the constant clone use. So she ended up deciding to just watch. Hopefully to find something useful in Sergey's attack pattern or weapon style. But it was difficult because they kept changing.

Finally, Sergey got bored of defending. She heard Ruby call out "White Rose," and when Yang punched the huntress grabbed her arm and swung her into the dual attack from Weiss and Ruby. Ruby was more shocked then Weiss was, so Sergey used the opening to attack Ruby, who was suddenly put on the defensive. She attacked Ruby from so many different that she started getting confused, which resulted in her getting hit. Weiss switched places with her and was better able to hold off the onslaught because she was ready for it. So Sergey decided to switch it up, Yang was running at them from behind, so she turned the sword into a pistol and started shooting, which yang easily dodged. The sheath that had been thrown right after, not so much.

Weiss had used her glyphs while the huntress was busy with Yang, and shot a wave of fire at her. Surprisingly it hit, it had to so that she could throw the sword through the fire to hit Weiss in the face. This stunned her for enough time that Sergey was able to move in, dislocate Weiss's shoulder and take her sword to pair with Blake's. As Weiss was bent over from the dislocated shoulder, Sergey was able to get a sword combo on her, taking them both across the arena and into the arena wall. Weiss was very low on aura now, "Here, let me set that for you" the huntress said as she did a backflip so that Yang punched the dislocated shoulder, setting the dislocation, but taking Weiss out.

What the huntress didn't expect however was a glyph where she landed. Said glyph knocked her into the air so that Blake and Ruby could use their ladybug attack on her. It didn't hit directly, but did bring Sergey close to going yellow. "Good job," She said as she got up. Ruby took this opportunity to try again, "I know you didn't mean what you said earlier. Blake told us how conflict comforts you, you just wanted something familiar because you thought we hated you. Please, were sorry… I'm sorry." The last part was faded because Yang had punched her in the face, but the words were still there, echoing in her head. She used the swords to stop her involuntary flight, and turned to yang. "I'm trying to have a conversation here, what don't you get about that?"

Sergey caught a strike from Blake from behind, and began to spin her arm around, using the two swords to guide it. She moved away at the last second so that Yang's shotgun bent the arm the right way to almost break it, not quite though, so still legal, but enough to make her drop her sheath again. She then stabbed Yang with Weiss's rapier and kicked the fiery-haired girl into the wall. After all that Sergey threw the rapier, sticking Yang's skirt to the wall as she again picked up Blake's sheath and used it to do a combo on her, knocking her out because her aura was already depleted from using her semblance so much,

At this point Yang joined in with Ruby. And Sergey managed to get in between them and, having dropped both swords, was able to grab Yang and make her get hit by ruby enough times that she was in the red, and she was fully on fire with anger. Then Sergey grabbed her and threw her to the side, as she then ran at Ruby, jumping over a slash and landing on Crescent Rose. She kicked Ruby in the face, hooked her legs around her head and managed to get between the scythe and her hands. After that all it took was a sharp twist and Ruby dropped Crescent Rose. Which Sergey happily picked up.

Yang was back at this point and she, and as strong as she is with her semblance, was no match for Sergey who defeated her quickly with a scythe combo that would have impressed Qrow. Sergey then turned to Ruby, who had no weapon. The girl tried to do a tornado with her speed, but with Crescent Rose the huntress was able to knock her out of it. The two faced off for a minute, before Sergey asked, "Did you say sorry?" Ruby was in the red, and Sergey was close to it as well because of her constant semblance use. Once Ruby had cleared her head, she asked the huntress to repeat herself. "Did you say sorry?" Sergey asked again. To which Ruby nodded, and was quickly asked another question, "Why?"

Ruby stood up, for the first time since meeting the huntress she was confident about what she should say, "Because we were wrong to do what we did. We didn't know your past, we didn't know how you felt, and most importantly, you are a huntress, you have more experience then all of us, we should have taken your advice. Not deny it." All of this was new to the huntress, she didn't know what to do. "Why are you saying all this?" "Because we are sorry, I am sorry," Ruby took a step closer to the girl and reached her hand out, "Please, let me make it up to you." "Why?" Sergey asked again, tensing up but not backing away. Ruby tried to speak, but was interrupted, "Why, Why, Why. Why does this have to happen, why do I have to feel like this, why does everyone have to hate me, why do YOU not hate me, why, Why, WHY!" She shoved the scythe into the ground so it stood up on its own. There was an air of intense anger around her, but this time she didn't strike out, instead she drooped to her knees and began to slowly remove her hood… Sergey, the emotionless prodigy, was crying.

"Ruby… I don't understand, I'm useless, I'm a failure, I'm a wreck, I'm a child, I had no one to teach me, my only use is killing Grimm. That's the only thing I'm good at… Please, make me understand." Ruby was stunned by hearing her say that. Just a few hours ago, she had been thinking the same thing about herself, but compared to this, that was fake. It was brought on by sadness, temporary thoughts. But when Sergey said it, you could tell by the way she spoke that it wasn't temporary for her. This was ingrained into the core of her being. It was who she was. And slowly, everything about the girl began to fall into place. Ruby did the only thing she could think of, she hugged her. They stayed there like that for a few minutes, neither moving, before she looked into Sergey's eyes, and spoke the truth.

"I can't just make you understand, but I can show you. You may have been everywhere as a huntress, but there are so many things that you don't know. I want to show you those things, please. If you would let me…" She trailed off, and Sergey wiped most of her tears away. She almost looked normal, but there was one major difference, she was smiling. "I think… I think I would like that. Maybe I could teach you a few things to. But until then." She went over and picked up Crescent Rose, folded it into its base form, and threw it to Ruby. "I owe you and your team an apology. And a win." Ruby understood. She unfolded her scythe and went up to the huntress. She raised the scythe above her head, before bringing it down. "I'm Sorry." Sergey whispered as the strike connected. The huntress had weakened her aura so that the strike dropped her to zero. She passed out.


End file.
